March of the Stuffies
March of the Stuffies 1998, April, Vista City A cultist attempted to imbue a specially created humoncolous with a servant spirit, to have it obey his will. The cultists failed his spell roll. This opened up a very large gateway. Thousands of strange polterghost like spirits were released into the environment. These polterghosts were specialized to take over dolls, homonculi and other artifacts which made some attempt to approximate a living creature. However. These spirits were small so they couldn't take over large artifacts. They also could not alter the material the artifact was made of. Numerous instances of pictures and statues cursing horribly were reported as possessing polterghosts discovered that they couldn't make them move. Similarly, Barbie dolls thrashed about and wailed in small, girly voices about being utterly unable to bend or move their arms. The spirits were not terribly strong either, averaging a d20 rating of about 2. The easiest forms for these spirits to inhabit and maneuver turned out to be stuffed animals. Although houses all over the city were affected, the largest effect came at the toy store in the Vista City Mall. The Local toy store's entire stock of stuffed animals was inhabited and exploded across the store and the mall in a wave of fluffy vengeance. Children laughed delightedly. Adults were charmed. The spirits discovered that their forms were spectacularly weak and despite their best efforts, it took most patrons of the mall some time to realize that the spastic snuggling of the stuffed froggies, puppies, bears, and kittens did, in fact, represent murderous, impotent rage. The worst damage was cause by a coalition of spirits who managed to take over a huge display stuffed bear. Standing 14 feet tall, and weighing 750 pounds, this bear was supported internally by a poseible frame of metal tubes. It was capable of moving and doing harm, which it tried to do with enthusiasm. This bear injured one VCPD detective, before being dismembered by VCPD officers Cory Accosta and Sonja Traveller who had the presence of mind to gather chain saws from the Sears in the mall. The chainsaws were ruined by the metal conduit of the bear's skeleton, but the bear was rendered inoperable, except for deep, subsonic rumbling and cursing. Led by Accosta and Traveller the VCPD began to apprehend rogue, violently, angry but harmless stuffies, and, placing them in barrels burned them. Accosta and Traveller continuously caught each other trying to hold back an especially cute foul mouthed creature. By that evening, Accosta and Traveller back traced the epicenter of the effect to the home of the cultist, who'd been smothered by his very angry Darkwing Duck bed set. Traveller and Accosta were able to recreate the setup, and cast a counter spell, which drew all the angry spirits out of their captured forms and back to their home plane. Traveller and Accosta were both heartbroken to find the trunk full of especially murderous, but cute foul mouthed stuffies they'd preserved from the burning sweeps were now inert stuffed toys. The toys then disappeared from the evidence chain and have not been recovered. Visitors to the Traveller or Accosta home are advised to ignore the large collections of stuffed animals secured with twine, tape and staples. Jayphailey 07:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Category:Events Category:Supernatural Category:Vista City